The Future Isn't All That Great
by Pi-Pikachu
Summary: The future isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's ruled by Robotnik and it's up to the kids of Sonic and Tails to stop him. And get some help from their Dads.. Can they stop Robotnik, or will they fail? Read to see my friends..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another new story. I hope you guys all enjoy it and have fun reading. ^^**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Sky's POV**

Flames were all around me. My heart was beating so loud and fast as I thought I was going to die before the flames even got to me. I closed my eyes as the fire got closer. This was it. I was going to die today. And no-one was around to help me. I would have flew outta here, but my tails were tied up thanks to one of Eggman's robots. I could only hope someone would come and save me before it was too late.

"Sky!" a voice called out through the flames.

My ears shot up. I knew that voice. It was my 'cousin'. I smiled. I could always count on him. My orange fur stood on end as the fire got closer to me. I moved back from them.

"O-over here!" I called out. "And hurry!"

A purple ball shot through the flames and grabbed me and dragged me outta there. "We gotta go cus! We're going back in time!"

I looked up at him, my purple eyes wide. "We are?"

The 17 year old hedgehog nodded. "Yes," he replied. "We are."

"But, Boom.. Wouldn't that be bad?"

"And you're saying a future ruled by Eggamn _isn't _bad?"

"Well.. No.."

"Then, let's go back in time."

He held up a Time Stone and in a flash of light, we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends and welcome to Chapter 2 of our story. In this Chapter Boom and Sky will be meeting their past Dads and taking them to the future to help them stop Robotnik.. So.. Enjoy.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

Boom and I appeared from the portal and looked around to see where we were now at. We were in Emerald Hill Zone, only it wasn't as we were use to it. It was now green, bright, full of life instead of the death, blood, and darkness as we knew.

"We really did it Boom," I told the purple hedgehog as we looked around the place once more, still having trouble believing that it looked so nice before Robotnik took over. "We're in the past.."

"That's what I planned to do Sky," Boom told me and began walking off.

I followed after the older hedgehog, my purple eyes shinned brightly as I looked around at everything we past as we walked down the grassy hills and up them. But one thing troubled me though. Why had my cousin bring us here? Why to the past?

"...But.. Why are we here?" I questioned after sometime.

"We're here to pick up our Dads kid," he replied as he continued walking through Act 1 of the Zone. "We're going to take them into the future and help us stop Robotnik once and for all."

I stopped dead in my tracks, making the purple hedgehog turn around to face me, eyebrow raised in wonder what what had made me stop following him. "But if we did that, wouldn't that mess up the future? We might not even exist if we mess up the timeline Boom!"

"The future's already messed up," he sighed and turned back around and continued walking, taking out an Badniks that got in his way. "Robotnik wasn't suppose to be leader of the world. Dad was suppose to be King remember? But he gave up to save Uncle Tails... And became a robot... We gotta make it the way it was suppose to be. And to do that, we need Dad and Uncle Tails."

"Yeah, but still!" I spun my twin-tails around and flew after him. "What if Dad and Uncle Sonic die in the future trying to help us? Or become robots? Then we REALLY screwed up! They won't be use to everything that we have in the future! Something bad might happen to them!"

"Which is why we'll need to keep a close eye on them and make SURE nothing bad happens," the purple hedgehog sighed, and I could tell he was getting a little annoyed by all my questions and netgive thinking about what might happen. "Once we get through Act 1 and 2, we'll wait for them where they would fight Robotnik and tell them everything then take them back with us."

"...Fine. But I still don't like it."

"No one said you had to."

Soon enough, we got past Act 1, which was pretty easy. Act 2 was the same. Jump over spikes, kill Badniks, watch out for BuzzBomers. Overall, it was pretty easy and fun then what we were use to in the future with the SWATbots trying to shot our heads off every time we left our hide out.

"Man Dad and Uncle Sonic sure have things easy in the past," I said, taking out a BuzzBomer with a Spin Attack as I had been taught to do by Uncle Sonic. "If only the future was this easy."

"If the future was like this, Robotnik wouldn't be leader now would he?" Boom asked, as he too took out a Badnik with a Spin Attack. The way and tone of how he said that made me keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to make him mad...

We soon got out of Act 2 and got to 3, where the boss fight took place. We saw Robotnik come with his newest machine to try and kill Sonic with. Well, he was in for a surprise.

"Hahaha! Now, you'll fall Sonic!" the fat man laughed, but then he saw that Boom wasn't Sonic, and I wasn't Tails. "...You're not Sonic.."

"Oh I'm not? Geez, what gave it a way? The fact that I'm purple and not blue?" Boom snorted, rolling his green eyes. I chuckled he might not be Sonic, but he had his Dad's chockness that was for sure.

"Well, whoever you are, you're going down!" Robotnik growled and charged at us with his machine.

The two of us dodged and hit the top of it, as our Dads told us they did when they told us about when they were younger. This continued untill it blew up and the fat man was sent flying into the air and who knows where.

"That was fun," I said, grinning.

"But too easy," the hedgehog added and leaned up against a tree.

No sooner had we got relaxed, did we see our Dads come up to Act 3, ready to fight Robotnik.

Too bad we did that for them.

Sonic and Tails stopped and stared at us, wondering who we were and what we were doing here no dobut. Boom and stepped forward and the two go ready for a fight.

"Who are you? Some of Robotnik's Badniks?" the blue hedgehog questioned us.

"No." Boom shook his head and nodded to me to tell them.

"We're your sons.."


End file.
